Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue
by Andrea13
Summary: Bobby Drake seeks the perfect Valentine's gift for that special someone.


Summary: On Valentine's Day, Bobby tries to find the perfect gift for his special someone.

Warnings: Um…not unless the idea of cut flowers offends you.

This is sappy, short, and not particularly good, but…[shrug] It's all Datura's fault!  Special thanks to Cosmic, Quille, Joannie, and Indiana_J for help!

Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue _By Andrea_

            "Sir?  May I help you?"

            Bobby turned from his contemplation of the display and flashed a smile at the pretty young clerk.  "I hope so.  I need to find something for Valentine's day, and I'm just not sure where to start."  He indicated the vast array of flowers, stuffed animals, and chocolates with a waves of his hand.

"Well, that all depends on who it's for," the clerk, whose nametag read "Joan", replied.  She put her hand lightly on his sleeve.  "You know, each flower has its own meaning…carnations are for friendship, red roses are for love."  She smiled at him coyly while fiddling with a length of shiny ribbon.  "We have some really pretty carnations.  Would you like to see them?"

 "Um…I'm not really sure about this.  Red roses would be traditional, but I'm just not sure if that's right."

Joan pouted prettily for a minute.  Why did the good ones always have to be taken?  "Tradition is there for a reason, though.  Nothing makes a girl's heart melt like a dozen roses."

Bobby's mouth quirked up.  "Maybe.  I don't know.  I just don't think roses are my style.  I want something special, unique."

"That's so sweet," she practically cooed.  "Well, you could go for lilies.  They're very pretty.  Or orchids, if you want something more exotic.  And we can always do a mixed arrangement."

"Mixed arrangement?" Bobby repeated.  "That could work."  He frowned at the wide assortment of flowers he had to choose from.  "I just need to see what you've got to work with."

"Maybe the orchids with the silver ribbon," Bobby mused, holding up the two selections.  "But do you think maybe that's too flashy?"

"I think it's beautiful," Joan managed through gritted teeth.  Adorable or not, this guy was seriously making her lose her patience.  An hour of this!  On the day before Valentine's!

"I don't know…maybe the white roses would be better."

Before he could go off on another track, Joan quickly offered, "Sir, it's the day before Valentine's.  We're a little rushed.  Why don't you just let me put something together for you?  I promise it will be totally beautiful."

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked, looking between the silver and red ribbons.  "I want it to be special."

"Absolutely!" Joan promised desperately.  "Whoever this is for, I promise it'll knock her socks off."

Bobby ran a hand over his hair nervously, trying to subdue any rebellious strands.  He took a deep breath to steady himself, then knocked quickly on the door.

It swung open, revealing a pair of sleep-befuddled blue eyes that Bobby just wanted to fall into.  "Bobby?  What are you doing here this time of night?"

Bobby thrust his offering forward like a shield.  "Happy Valentine's Day."

"I thought that wasn't until tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow."  Bobby held out his watch as proof.  "12:14."

A slow, sleepy smile just made him melt.  "So it is."  Blue eyes flicked down to what Bobby clutched in his hand.  "Beautiful."

"Um, yeah."  Bobby looked down at the single white daisy, looking much more forlorn than when he'd plucked it from the greenhouse.  "I know it should be something fancy, but…I thought this suited you better."  When there was no reply, he hurried to add, "If you'd rather have roses, I can do that.  I'd probably have to go to a different shop, 'cause I think that clerk would run away screaming if I walked back in there, but I'm sure I can find something by—"

His words were swallowed by the warm mouth pressing against his.  "Relax.  It's perfect."  Another heartbreaking smile that just made him go all gooey inside.  "I love you, Bobby."

Bobby leaned in for another sweet kiss.  "I love you too, Sam."

Sam took the flower with one hand and slipped the other into Bobby's.  The other man smiled and allowed himself to be led inside.

The next morning, Jean was touched to come downstairs and find a beautiful arrangement of orchids and white roses waiting for her.  Being a highly intelligent man, Scott was wise enough to simply accept her gratitude now and find out who he had to thank (or kill) later.

The End

Note: Gah, I can't believe I just wrote that!  [glares at Datty] 


End file.
